


Disgrace

by supernov__a



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernov__a/pseuds/supernov__a
Summary: 更完了  我也不知道我写了什么鬼东西





	1. Chapter 1

在他们相识的初期，韦恩从来没有真正地看向过克里斯。他的视线中总横亘着模糊的隔阂，像是冬日里一块脏兮兮的玻璃窗户，尘垢混合着融化的初雪下淌。像是雨天足球场上的湿土泥泞。像是眼珠里的灰翳。

那么克里斯对他而言到底是什么呢？一个假想敌或是一个虚构的情人，谁又知道呢。那时的克里斯有着小动物般的眼睛，腼腆、慞惶、盛不下爱意。愚蠢而美丽。让他想起被关在汽车里的小狗或是待宰的羔羊，眼眸澄明，不遗余力地摆着尾巴，对即将到来的命运一无所知。

后来他长大了，斯须幼时褪去的同时那些生脆的甜美也随之剥落。他日渐成熟，变得像那种暗沉柔软、颜色鲜润的软浆果，丰腴，汁水芳泽充盈。但在年龄的增长中，他也获得了些许骄矜的特性，它们受到鼓舞，以至于韦恩几乎能相信他已脱离了儿时的怯懦柔弱。

——他简直像被宠坏了。他的讨饶中都透着傲慢。

但韦恩其实知道，克里斯其实没怎么变过。这个小omega，从他们相识伊始，永远都是这么的温顺，特别能引起人的欲望。

 

******

 

“‘新世纪的脑实验在对PTSD的研究中收获过丰功伟绩，我们得以触碰一种崭新的癔症定义，称之为创伤成瘾。‘

“部分自愿或非自愿的伤害行为带来强烈的、难以遗忘的感官刺激，例如儿时目睹的家庭冲突、肢体上的猥亵、性暴力等，这即广义上的创伤。而创伤成瘾的概念在于对重演此类伤害经历的渴望，这是一种疑似药物上瘾和斯德哥尔摩候群的戒断反应，表现为对控制的依附和屈从。

“通俗来说，特定情况下他们能在痛苦中获得愉悦。

“这并不是多么罕见的心理，韦恩先生，您不需要用这种表情看着我——这一理论可以近乎完美地解释为什么有人会用烟头烫自己，或吸引人们伤害自己，并喜爱留下的瘀伤或绳痕。

“ ‘恐惧和恶心以某种不合常理的方式转化为快感。’ 

“对于此癔症的拥有者来说，他们无法真正离开他们的施暴者。不管那是怎样彻头彻尾的混蛋，带给他们的唯有凌辱、遗弃和眼泪，他们依旧渴望回到施暴者身边，自尊逐日消磨，对他们而言基本的注视便是恩惠。”

韦恩·鲁尼在椅子上恼火地挪动着，尽最大努力掩饰他的极度不快。

他的面前是个年纪不大，皮肤白得像是冷冻牛奶的精神科医生，毫无疑问是个beta。这是华盛顿的一家私立医院，口碑上佳，价格不菲。韦恩伪装得很精细，戴着年轻人的滑稽毛线帽和平光眼镜，信息素阻隔剂，甚至还有一副从他广告商的化妆间拿来的假胡子，可以乱真。他看上去像个不折不扣的南部red neck。是的，这有点小题大做。这里是他妈的美国，没多少人认识他，人们管足球叫作‘英式足球’，他多半没必要这么谨慎的。但还能怎么办呢，他不能冒险。

“……据这些条件来看，您所描述的这位…嗯…阿维罗先生，和以上情况基本吻合。”

韦恩虚起眼睛。眼前的beta医生给他以极富攻击性的印象，尽管自己在社会地位上有绝对的俯瞰资本。这个年轻的医生样貌平庸，身板细瘦而微有佝偻，多半会为了一个硕士学位和十来个月的工作合同沾沾自喜……薪水或许丰厚，但还赶不上他的零头。韦恩本有大段理由轻看眼前的这位医生，但一番对话之下，他的沉甸的目光却让韦恩战栗。

“您可以试着想象这样几个场景，您的伴侣在孩提时代的校舍被其他的孩子围在墙角，脸上湿濡，尖叫梗在喉咙里；某个肥胖的中年教师施予他过多的爱抚和苛责，他能获得一些特权和膏泽，但也会成天哭泣，会有伤痕出现在不应出现的地方。

“您大可以搜寻记忆的各个灰尘角落，如果能回忆甚至是联想到任何雷同的边角，那我们猜测真实的可能性会大大增加。”

韦恩·鲁尼一时间说不出一句话来。这是一阵冗长的缄默，他的喉管里干涩得像是结着沙砾，炙疼沁入脾脏，仿佛每一寸肺叶都被灌入了热油和碎碴。最终韦恩开口了，可是愚钝和心碎已经吞噬了他，只有一句荒唐话脱口而出：

“他不是我什么他妈的伴侣。“

“…哈。”

年轻的医生那张满是嘲弄的脸刻薄地皱了起来，几乎是个顽劣的哂笑：“尽管我很乐意…韦恩先生…但是我们如果要纠缠这个问题的话，您恐怕要付两人的诊疗费了。”

 

*****

 

……这可能是最不可思议的事了。

克里斯也正在美国。他在这儿度假，社交网络上的一次登陆显示他此时也身处东海岸的一隅。

踏出那家私立医院的韦恩花了一天跟踪了他的手机。倒不是说这对他来说有什么难度，出于他泛滥的保护欲，简单的定位是老生常谈。他把更多的时间花在了纠结上：他们许久未见，韦恩多年的炽烈情愫此刻因芜杂隔阂而显得有些可怜，动身去找他似乎需要更大的勇气。

韦恩最终在华盛顿的一条窄小后巷里找到了他的小克里斯。和他的谨慎背道而驰，葡萄牙人多半就这么招摇过市地走进午夜的随便哪一家酒馆，点上一杯加了过多果汁的起泡酒。

更何况他好像连抑制剂都没用。

韦恩太了解他的味道，像是月桂浆汁和熟透的莓果，浓郁而醇甜，但又甘润得还像个小处女。韦恩顺着信息素穿过酒馆的后门，来到只有昏黄灯光的暗巷，克里斯如他所料地就在这里。

——他现在正被一个穿着微皱的西装、有一些谢顶的男人压在墙上，后者正焦渴地舔舐着他发红的耳廓。克里斯的脸扭向一边，正几乎不可见地颤抖着，晶亮的眼睛虚睁，却又显得浑浊，蒙着盛欲的浓雾。

他的一夜情对象一直都是beta，韦恩知道这点。葡萄牙人最喜欢那些个头中等，相貌缺乏侵略性的中年人，他们看上去都是体贴的情人，会悉心照顾孩子，熟悉如何做英式早点，会买二十种保险并给保守党投票：平和，被动，是最好的性欲宣泄窗口。

韦恩知道克里斯总是高估自己的意志力。他总是愚蠢地相信相对顺从的beta和他们尺寸凡庸、不会成结的阴茎只要不捣进他湿软的生殖腔，他的理智就不会被尽数挤走，他便还不至于堕落沦为一个尊严尽失的娼妓。

事实是克里斯把自己想的太坚强了。他骨子里是个小荡妇，从来都扮不来贞女——随便是alpha还是beta，他的生殖腔口因长期服下的避孕药物紧得像个闭合的小小蜜壶，而他们甚至不需要触碰那里……仅仅一些耐心、温柔、浅尝辄止的抽插侍弄就能逼出高亢的啼哭和央求，汁水溢流，他很快便会被推上一个个羞耻无比的高潮。

这些韦恩都再清楚不过了。

而现在那个beta男人将他抱了起来，用膝盖分开他的两腿，手掌托着他的臀部。韦恩记得自己也曾这么抱着他，克里斯在他的两臂之间，两眼笑盈盈地睁着，那时韦恩几乎可以相信他爱自己。

而他现在只能僵立在街道的阴影里，屏息凝神，理智燃尽，他甚至能听到自己血液的搏动。


	2. Chapter 2

韦恩离开了那家酒馆，他本可以径直从阴影里走出来，但那或许太残忍了。他提前来到了克里斯订下的酒店套间——感谢定位和谷歌地图，毕竟小圣妓是不会跟人回家的。

他报了手机号和姓氏，没花五分钟就要到了他的备用房卡。前台那个兼职的年轻小姑娘看上去热情又善良。这听上去挺扯，其实再合理不过了，这里显然足够豪华，真正的有钱人出门总带半打保镖和十个假身份证，不会委身于一套酒店的所谓安保系统。

韦恩走进了克里斯的房间。他应该刚住进来不久，茶几上只有一团凌乱的耳机线和一瓶打开过的水，不大的背包被扔在沙发旁，行李箱摊在地上，里面是几件大同小异的衬衣。

这是个有一点接近于巴洛克风格的套间，装潢得过于繁复，天鹅绒被单的双人床，墨绿色的墙纸，厚重窗帘上的金线暗纹，倒也像是克里斯十年前会喜欢的样式，又俗又嗲。韦恩却只觉得不舒服，这里连空气都是粘稠的，香薰蜡烛的气味叫人酣醺，简直像一个漂亮的鸟笼，一个坐落在华盛顿的加州旅馆。

韦恩坐在一张扶手椅上，他的下巴有些瘙痒，或许是因为那副胡子？谁知道呢。总之他靠在那个该死的刺绣枕头上，在人造花香的气息中把头向后仰去，滑向记忆深处。

 

****

在曼彻斯特联队从豪尔赫·门德斯手中签下克里斯的初期，一份曾经的体检档案在管理层和更衣室间被传阅。这份报告来自于四五年前，千禧年前夕，他才不到十四岁。他那时在里斯本竞技，从训练队转入正式球员才不到一个月，这是一次年度例行的体检。

克里斯的性别和分化的日期印在纸张的最上端，比他的名字还要靠前。那些发旧的印刷纸在他们的指缝间划过，像是在寻找杂志中页的烂俗笑话一样，人们慵散的目光胶固在那些油墨斑驳的小字上，因为那里有他们的笑料。

第七页第一段。伤病记录。放射诊断及结果。

一次全身CT在他的生殖腔口处发现了一块难以忽视的阴影，看上去像个不详的病灶，但事实上那是一处裂伤。随之查出的还有两臂同肩胛的拉伤和手腕处软骨的轻微磨损，而最令人费解的是尽管已愈合，但扫描显示他的下颌骨不久之前经历过一次脱臼。

此外他脖颈处的腺体却没有触碰的痕迹。通过这一点他们几乎可以确认，小克里斯的施暴者应该是个beta，拉拽他细弱的胳膊，捆起他的手腕，甚至卸下他的下巴…出于某种目的。

那大概是个成年人，强壮，蛮横，热衷霸凌。当然也有可能是一群合谋的同龄孩子。不过大家都更倾向于相信第一种情况，毕竟没人愿意把孩子想得太坏。

 

“他其实挺漂亮，就是看上去蠢兮兮的。但所幸足够乖顺。”

一众就职于球队管理层、脖子上拴着领带、脸颊松弛的男人们这样评论他。

 

待到韦恩·鲁尼也被弗格森爵士签下，时间已是一年之后。克里斯的体检报告和他一千三百万的合同静静地躺在档案室里，那张著名的第七页已被撕下。

韦恩最初和所有人一样，对俱乐部招募omega这种在整个足坛都相当罕见的决定只有反感。他那时也只有十来岁，狭隘却野心勃勃，下巴扬成一个气哼哼的弧度，会听sex pistols唱的天佑女皇，是，和所有他妈的不列颠小青年一样，有一点点忿世嫉俗。他觉得一个放在前场的omega就和那种垃圾社区大学的宣传册一样虚假矫揉，把几个穿格子背心的亚裔非裔脸孔和坐着轮椅的残疾孩子塞进一个镜头里，个个笑得像是排队在脏污的厕所里用了古柯碱，就为了什么“多元化”，什么“包容性”的他妈的宣传效益，多半都是无用之举。

一支豪门球队可不需要什么多元化，他们需要的是赢。他从埃弗顿转会而来，身后是一些责怪和质疑，他只需要胜利。很多很多的胜利。

韦恩第一次遇见葡萄牙人还是在老特拉福德的训练场，他的背影从视野中短暂地掠过。他的个头不矮，骨架匀称颀长，细瘦的四肢下藏匿着新生的力量，只可惜太过单薄了，球袜包裹的伶仃小腿让韦恩联想到刚被排出产道的羊羔，颤抖的，怯弱的，过于乖巧而不知戒备。

韦恩那时候完全看不上这个和自己同年出生的孩子。他觉得他毫无希望，以至于生出了同情。

小omega诚然有他的优点，他跑得很快，晃动的双腿几乎让人眩晕，像极了一只垫着脚尖的鹿。但同时也太脆弱，像某种茸羽疏嫩的飞鸟，矫捷建立在中空的骨骼之上，他在高级联赛狠戾的肢体冲撞和蛮横滑铲中根本无以幸存。

然而就在之后的这个瞬间，训练场上葡萄牙人也回过头，像韦恩投来一瞥。

当时的韦恩只觉得他局促、笨拙，甚至乖得令人抱歉，但他目光中难掩的讨好意味却令他喉咙发紧。多年之后韦恩才发觉这一幕的意义，它飞跃时间的断层被纳入亘古的深沉，蛰伏在他每一个湿漉漉的梦境。

 

几个月后队伍的成绩有了明显的起色，不够稳定，但能够看到希望。韦恩和克里斯的配合开始收获成效，一个崭新的体系正在孕育。他们大概已经成为了朋友。

一点不假，朋友。为什么不呢？克里斯多好啊，尽管听他说英语还不如听一笼子家兔交配，尽管他的蒙昧和不谙的愚蠢叫人恼火，尽管他的存在总要让韦恩近两倍频繁地使用抑制剂，而那该死的东西会让人嗜睡又易怒，以至于里奥·费迪南德一次把他评价成“像个被阉割的老狗”。

他们开始获得真正的荣誉。克里斯的名字也开始被吟唱歌颂，这个昂贵的新秀，这个堪堪成年的omega…他开始被记住，甚至被喜爱，也正是这时灾难降临。他在里斯本竞技的那份检查报告遭遇了外泄，那个不幸的第七页的扫描件被印在了一家杂志社的封皮上。他们成功地在事情发酵前封锁了消息，但是尽管如此，无法否认的是确确实实有一小部分人已经看到了，秘密已不再是秘密。

那是互联网兴起的年代，纸媒的末年。韦恩开始浏览那些新生的、疏于管控的简陋论坛，试图从那些铺天盖地的荤俗发言中窥见人们对他新队友的真实看法。

没有什么真实，这些淫亵的垃圾就是真实。

韦恩得出了他的结论。

“……罗尼…你应该回家去。”

克里斯眨了眨眼睛。

“这里对我来说足够好了。”他看上去沉静，眼睛里没有一丝翻澜，但韦恩知道他每个夜晚都蜷缩在被子里，哭得像是明天不会来临。

他们又是怎么说他的呢？

他就应该跪在会议室的长桌下面挨个吸那些西装裤下的肥屌。

他就应该穿着吊带袜和假尾巴躲在他的糖爹身后。

他就应该被蒙着眼睛绑在厕所隔间的隔板上好好地当一个glory hole。

他就应该被扔给那些愤怒的球迷。他就应该被他们分享。他就应该学会恳求别人使用自己，直到他那个受过折磨的子宫成为一个胎儿的温床，然后他会成为一个逆来顺受的幼妻，生下一个个强奸犯的孩子。

因为有些人是生来就要被物化的。

韦恩在这之前从不知道英国人竟有这样惊人的想象力。后来他在队内一次次表现出缺乏耐心的暴躁，只为压下呕吐的欲望。


	3. Chapter 3

2006年对于韦恩·鲁尼来说注定是侘傺的一年。

年初他还和克里斯在某个潮湿的雨夜交换了一个须臾的吻，在休息室的床褥上，他套着韦恩穿过的训练服，这个榛色眼睛的小岛男孩儿，弗格森爵士的宝贝。韦恩看着他，勃起鲁钝地贴着小腹。

韦恩清楚自己的模样远远称不上漂亮，甚至和标志都相去甚远，而克里斯却说他喜欢，这个短浅且欲望至上、审美轻佻的小混蛋情愿拥抱这幅皮囊去爱他。

Wazza就该是wazza的样子。他会这么说着，一面把脸埋在韦恩的肩膀上，挑衅似的轻轻啃咬他咸津津的粗糙皮肤，即使那儿不怎么美观，总因过白而泛红，布着雀斑和晒痕，一些体发。

他有时也会吐出几句斯文拗口的夸赞，像是什么“韦恩的眼睛蓝得像生命之河”，但多半是在晕晕乎乎的时候带着失焦的两眼和梦呓般的语调断续讲出的，透着一些惨兮兮的可爱，虚弱又忠诚，任谁都会动以恻隐。

然后短短数月后夏季来临。

那年的世界杯在德国开幕。英格兰在四分之一决赛中遇上了葡萄牙。他得了一张红牌，克里斯向着替补席眨眼。

这是他们第一次强迫性质的性爱，他在汹涌的暴怒中勃起，那几乎是一场强奸。

被红牌罚下的韦恩在克里斯颈后的腺体上咬了一口，随后他提前进了葡萄牙的更衣室，径直走向克里斯的柜子，扔掉了他所有的抑制剂。这个闹剧式的愚笨报复取得了可怕的成效，随后灾难发生了。无可预料的灾难。

他是全队里唯一的omega，这个可怜的傻瓜，把自己独自关在更衣室里。韦恩花了不少功夫将他的队友们支开，以恐怖的耐力在门外站了近一个小时，听着从未停止过的呻吟萦绕着走廊。

韦恩最终走进去的时候，克里斯正跪伏在打开的储物柜前，瑟缩成一团，两腿无助地夹着，脊背弓成一个绝望的弧度，早就被折磨得彻底崩溃了。他浑身滚烫，湿得一塌糊涂，韦恩把他抱起来的时候他还在止不住地哆嗦，尖叫着求救，一面却又难耐地渴望着肌肤之亲，湿漉的脸侧小心翼翼地蹭上韦恩的胸膛，像极了一个胆怯的索吻。

他一共射了三次，第一次在他的喉咙里，后两次则是尽数灌进了他被迫撑开的子宫中。最后小克里斯跪在地上，眼瞳涣散，气若游丝，给人以肉欲印象的浅色嘴唇微张着，嘴角是一处红肿的磨伤，精液和淫水顺着他遍布掐痕的大腿淌下，一只手仍然执拗地攥着韦恩的衣摆。韦恩甩开了他。

“免费的婊子。”最后他骂了一句，手足无措地后退两步，一面又假扮起鄙吝的嫖客，只为了刷洗自己的狼狈。

后来韦恩做了一个梦，梦见把自己关在更衣室里的克里斯被别人找到了。和多年前一样，他们捆住他的手，掐着他的颚骨，他则祈求他们不要射进去，或者至少戴上套子，自己没有服药，一定会怀孕的。他们说没关系，你可以自己把它拿掉啊，很容易，只需要一捆铁丝，就像你妈当年打算对你做的那样。

他在湿汗中惊醒，难过得几近窒息，此后一切都带上了克里斯的气息。邻居家小姑娘手里的洋娃娃，蹒跚学步的幼犬，电视上睫毛卷翘、集聚了无数恋物癖式青睐的艳童，枝芽细嫩的绿植，他儿时初恋的影像……所有这些脆弱的，他所喜爱过的东西，全都沾染上了葡萄牙人月桂汁气味的微息，一起被笼罩在那个哀泣的噩梦中。

于是短短一周后，韦恩便决定要原谅他了。他妈的还能怎么办。他又不能真的去恨他。

****

韦恩在那张扶手椅上侧了侧身子。回忆的难捱让他更加清醒。

克里斯拥有太多不幸的经历，即使很多情况下他是完全无辜的。可惜的是大多数人们看不到这一点，一个豪门球队的omega，一个屡获荣誉、被看作功勋的omega，他一定是戴罪出生的。

在英国时他的处境相对还要好一些，即使是在那次世界杯之后——一年进几十个球，你便能从婊子变成公主。韦恩还记得2010年自己一次前往马德里，几次隔着车窗看到过球迷挥舞着背上印着皇家马德里七号的性爱娃娃。这实在是恶心到骨子里，他简直能想象到那些阳痿者要如何排遣自己滑稽的鸡奸幻想，他们如何给那些他妈的充气人偶套上小号球衣，与此同时无能的阴茎正孱弱地蜷缩在裤子下，有生之年无望迎来哪怕一次充血。

可是即使对韦恩而言，离开曼彻斯特的克里斯也总是在不同的形象间徘徊着，孩童或是情妇，混蛋或是圣人。

克里斯始终没有获得完全的宽恕，就像他从未完全逃离否定，但随着时间推移，这些却不再重要了。

他内心的土壤看上去温润沃腴，没有沟壑，没有焦土或是砖末般的尘屑，但那儿实则是一座荒冢，像是上世纪霍乱时期教堂前的墓园，他死去的希望如数以万计的尸骸蚁集在六尺之下，肤脂骨碴和湿润的血水顺着泥土的缝隙渗涌，对于旁人却是琥珀的浆液，供以取乐。

这个可怜可怜的孩子，在麻木中走向自我否定。他无意诉求尊重，却又不耻乞讨宥恕，他大约真的不需要尊严，只需要被爱。

就在这时，韦恩顺着半掩的门看到走廊里的感应灯亮了起来。他听见脚步声。

是克里斯回来了。


	4. Chapter 4

葡萄牙人的第一句话就是道歉，根本不知道这在多大程度上彻底激怒了韦恩。

这个被惯坏了的omega本能地后退，像是想要穿过那扇半阖的门逃离。韦恩关上了它。制服克里斯很容易，即使他已经不是当年那个瘦弱的孩子了，他堪堪离别职业生涯的全盛时期，身体叫人艳羡，一条腿值五千万欧元——但这又怎么样呢，他只是个omega娼妇而已。娼妇没有说不的权利。

于是克里斯下一秒便被摔在那张雍容得趋近粗俗的巴洛克式床上。那些鸽子灰的缎料这一刻被揉成破碎的皱褶，在窗外星夜的微光下泛出浓稠的光泽，他躺在里面，陷于囹圄，像一只雕花的瓷物，杏核般的眼珠褐绿，却鲜有猫科动物的神态。

“我今晚看见你了，”韦恩说，声音干瘪，“你玩得很开心。”

“我只是……”

葡萄牙人绝望地模样看起来愚蠢又轻贱。为什么他不能当一个广义上合格的omega呢？为什么不？他应该顺从，守贞，易于愚弄，一辈子只有一个丈夫，做爱只能用传教士式。应该被人抬进神龛里，一辈子冻结在一个只存于幻想中的洁净圣女形象上。

而克里斯只是看向他，带着难以阅读的神情，嘴里喃喃着“韦恩”。他眼神浑浊，虹膜下像是笼罩着毛玻璃，没有愤怒，没有反抗，只有外溢的畏惧，和以往的每一次一样，对即将降临的暴行照单全收。

“你只是什么？”

“我…我可能需要离开马德里……对不起，”他的嘴一张一合，神态谦恭，像个不获重视的妻子讨好自己的丈夫，“我…只是需要排遣…韦恩……”

这真是荒唐话。

“闭嘴，蠢货，”他说，“闭上你的嘴。该死的。”

旋即之间，韦恩觉得这一幕有一种深黑的畸形。在这个如同古典主义油画的醺醉景象中，克里斯剥离了活人的特性：他应当只是一个物品，太多人都拥有他。一具器皿，一处财产，一件附庸，一个有着球形关节，玻璃眼仁和形状肉欲的嘴唇的陶瓷人偶，缺少细节，无骨地垂卧在床榻之际，或许还配着人类的性器官，还有供以插入的软嫩入口。这个念头让韦恩恼火得发指眦裂，同时阴茎却又无可奈何地坚硬。

于是他等待已久的事情就这么开始了，他的手指在omega温软的花穴里横冲直撞，克里斯看上去蒙昧又可怜，不引人怜悯的那种，像个失语的孩童。韦恩恨他。

韦恩·鲁尼在交欢中一贯是个专横的暴君，克里斯确实是个特例，只可惜他之于葡萄牙人折损的含混爱意并没有孕育温柔，只有野蛮的加剧。

omega在这场强奸的前几分钟就失控了，他两腿张开，流出的浪汁多得像是潮吹，之前在酒吧门口的承欢克制而含蓄，但足以让他餍足到疲惫。此时他根本无法接受，只能不知羞赧地哭叫着，脑袋惯性地向后仰去，与年少时那个被迫献出贞洁的午后隔了仿佛一个世纪之久。

你母亲赐予了一个基督徒的名字。这又有什么用呢，你只是个残次的造物，上帝不爱你，他倾心琢刻你的眼珠和面庞，却忘了赋你哪怕一点自尊。现在你遭到遗弃，索多玛和蛾摩拉的暴民潮涌而来，践踏，嘲笑，啃噬，咀嚼，可你不会被拯救，耶和华的天使也不会从天而降。

你这个样子，倒是像个贫民街巷的生涩雏妓了。可是你说不定还不如她们，她们或高矜或陋俗，将下体叫作伊甸或魔窟，也没见谁在性事中哭泣。

‘你可以自己去跪到主席办公室的桌上，既然你这么不想被卖掉。你可以求他们轮流操你，挨个叫他们爹地，直到你穴里的水丰沛到滴在桌上，或许能打湿几份新援的签约合同和上面标价，这样他们说不定能留下你。毕竟这才是你的价值，是不是？’

当然他没有说出来，这些字句化为兽性的低吼，和悲恸一切混着血沫吞咽下去。他当然不可能说出来，永远不会，谁会去这样伤害克里斯呢，他会遭到天罚的，在孤独铸的深井里被赐一席之地，舌头会腐烂，眼泪都是浓流。

哦，上帝作证，他此刻真的恨他。

 

*****

 

生殖腔是所有omega的死穴。英国人有根怪物阴茎，像一只狰狞的锲刃钉入泥泞嫩口的深处，克里斯已经经历了高潮，月桂汁和软浆果的气味浓郁得叫人诀别了神智。他的腺体被舔舐得红肿着，亟盼着啃咬。

韦恩拽着他的脚踝，用一种残忍的力道操他，圆硕龟头无可拒绝地撞开紧窄湿濡的甬道，粗鲁地到达了那个beta男人无法企及的深度，那个滑嫩娇矜的、花瓣一样的子宫口在戳弄下如蚌肉一样被迫张开，不知耻地啜诱讨好。

而不幸的omega早已被几乎没了意识，但仍然怕得吟叫，用混杂的葡语说着请停止。他当然可以就这么继续下去，也可以窥见近在咫尺的未来，克里斯会和他捆在一起，因妊娠变得柔软甜蜜。

于是韦恩·鲁尼在最后的最后心软了。

或是因为生殖腔内的性交有太多的承诺意味，或是因为他不能真的伤害他，或是葡萄牙人母语的泣音将他带回了2003，谁也说不出到底是出于什么，但是他最后终是退了出来，离开了那道甘美的肉缝，射在了omega的小腹和胸膛上。他又是那个温柔的人了。

而后韦恩无言俯下身，也靠向那个丝绸的床榻。克里斯的脸近在咫尺。他嗫嚅着，似乎想要说些什么。

韦恩凑了过去。

他仍在抽噎着，嗓音破碎，颇有一些献祭的意味，几乎像个虚弱的神谕。

我不能再进那么多的球了，韦恩。弗洛伦蒂诺不需要我了，‘我们不要你了，老英雄’，克里斯说着，我只是想看看，这里可能有人会要我。

现在他倒是不再像个孩子了。

韦恩怔住了。这句话彻底击垮了他。

像在火焰中搁浅。像在嚎哭中痉挛。像在野心中殉殁。

这个瞬间可能是韦恩人生中最难过的时刻之一，远胜过每一次伤病和失意，唯一能与之并列的是多年前利物浦的某个灰色的冬日，他天主教徒的父亲喝醉后告诉他世上没有天堂，所有人都终将烂在土里，他当时只有七岁，那个冬天冷得像是连山羊都要孤独地死去[1]*。

 

‘Take it, ’克里斯又说，这次用了英语，‘take me.’

韦恩·鲁尼那双蓝得像生命之泉的眼目里涌出泪水，仿佛创世纪的冰河消融。

 

*****

在那个时候，韦恩·鲁尼知道自己完了。

克里斯确实是个洛丽塔。在流逝年月中，即使枯萎，即使褪色，即使隆起的腹部下是别人的孩子，他仍然会是多年前那个无垢的孩童，那个虚幻的瘦弱情人，每一个绵长咸湿的梦魔。

他可以毫无价值，可以一事无成，但他会依然被爱。而可怜的韦恩会被抛弃在野草都腐烂的地方，余下的只是铁锈和星辰，还有他忠贞不渝的卑微爱情。

 

 

注*：这个神奇比喻来自马尔克斯（我爱他一辈子


End file.
